1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound reproducing device having a plurality of external output shafts each corresponding to one of a number of recorded items, and more particularly, to a sound reproducing device which is able to select and actuate a desired external output shaft for letting the external means, into which the reproducing device is incorporated, play a motion corresponding to the specific recorded item which has just been reproduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sound reproducing device in connection with and similar to the present invention is disclosed, for example, in British Patent Specification No. 123865. In the device of that patent, a gear means is connected to a center pin such that a motor as a power source can drive through said center pin, a moving means other than the record disc, thereby actuating such moving means.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60 (1985)-07601, discloses a sound reproducing device having an external output shaft, in which a pickup is constructed to fall into a recess or cavity after one of the recorded items has finished its reproduction, accompanying advance of the record disc together with the center pin fixed to the record disc, thus a gear fixed to the center pin engages or disengages a gear on an external output shaft. Incidentally, this laid-open patent application was made by the same inventor as the present invention and is considered the art most relevant to the present invention.
These devices described above are provided with a single output shaft, so they have not been able to select one external shaft from a plurality of external shafts in such a manner that the external means, into which the subject simplified sound reproducing means is incorporated, can play an action corresponding to the content of the respective recorded items, each having different meaning and recorded in each of the plural number of recorded grooves, immediately following reproduction of the selected recorded item.
However, there have recently been increasing demands for toys such as robots capable of uttering phrases with various content in meaning and then play various motions each corresponding to the phrases or words which the toy has just reproduced.
There has been a pending problem encountered in the aforesaid devices in that they cannot satisfy the user's above-mentioned demands.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to furnish an improved type of sound reproducing device having a plurality of external shafts driven by the power of the sound reproducing device itself, and enabling the external means to play various motions each corresponding to the content in each of the items to be reproduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simplified sound reproducing device comprising a plurality of external shafts for performing reproduction of recorded material with corresponding motion in a sequential manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a simplified sound reproducing device constructed such that the motor housed therein is not loaded concurrently for reproducing the recorded item and driving the external means.